Kai's Traveling Soldier
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Kai falls in love with a soldier in the war. Another song-fic. Yaoi MxM . Pairing: Miguel/Kai.


**Title: Kai's Traveling Soldier**

**Pairing(s): Miguel/Kai, mentioned Rick/Michael but only like a tiny bit.**

**Summary: Another song fic. Kai falls in love with a soldier in the war.**

**Ok, I wrote this simply cause I was bored and wanted to work on something new. So I hope you like this little one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song 'Traveling Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kai sighed to himself. Why was working at this diner so boring? Nothing interesting ever happened.

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth, in a café there_

_He gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

As Kai was thinking this, a young man with blonde hair and beautiful baby blue eyes walked through the door. Kai looked over when he heard the bell by the door jingle and saw him.

'He's wearing army greens.' He noted. He seemed to be about eighteen or so.

Kai watched him curiously, inwardly hoping that he would sit in his section.

Luckily he did. So Kai tied his long knee length dual hair back in a crimson ribbon and got a water to take to the older teen. The sixteen year old smiled at the very handsome man.

"Hello, welcome to Stake'n Shake. What can I get you today?" Kai asked, taking a notebook and pencil out from the big pocket of his white apron**.**

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

"I'll take a BLT sandwich with a side of fries." He said, staring solemnly out the window, not bothering to look at the younger teen.

'He's shy." Kai thought as he wrote down his order. Then he smiled and asked, "Anything else?" the blonde looked over to the waiter out of the corner of his eye. Then he turned fully to face him, looking a little surprised.

This young man was… so pretty and handsome... beautiful even. He gave the teen a smile back and said, "No, that's good for me."

Kai nodded and left to the back room, nearly running there in an effort to hide his blush. That guy, he was so… so cute? No, more like handsome. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blush and handed the order over to the cook, his best friend Tala, who was snickering at him.

Kai took a moment to glare at the red head before he took a peek around the doorway of the kitchen. The blonde was staring right at him. He blushed as the older teen beckoned him over.

'He probably needs more water or something.' He thought as he walked over to the table.

_And he said would you mind sitting down for a while_

_And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

"Hey, would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me. I'm feeling a little bit lonely." he said, his blue eyes meeting Kai's crimson ones.

"Well, I'm off in an hour. If you're willing to wait, I know where we can go." Kai responded, smiling at him.

As he was walking away, the blonde suddenly grabbed Kai's black pants. "Wait, what's your name?" he asked.

"Kai Hiwatari." He said turning round as the blonde dropped his hand.

"I'm Miguel Lavalier. Cadet Miguel Lavalier."

And for the first time since Kai took this job, Kai felt grateful for it and happy.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

An hour later, the odd pair was sitting on the pier by the local beach, over looking the ocean.

"So, Miguel. What brings you to this small town?" Kai asked curiously.

"I've been training to be in the army for a long time now. And it seems to be time for me to serve my country." Miguel responded, staring down at the water.

"Oh… I see…" Kai said, disappointment colouring his tone. Just as this perfect man appears, he has to leave.

Miguel leaned back, putting his arm behind Kai. "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing the other's sudden change of mood.

"You're just… Oh never mind, it's nothing." Kai said blushing under Miguel's gaze.

Miguel gave him an 'I don't believe you' look but dropped it in the end. "So… Kai. I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Kai asked as Miguel stood up, offering his hand to the younger teen. Kai took it and was pulled up so he was standing next to the soldier.

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend_

_But I don't care_

_I got no one, to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

"Well, I'm sure you're already dating someone but-"

"Um, actually," Kai interrupted, with a small smile. "I'm not."

This surprised Miguel greatly. "Really? I would think someone as beautiful as you would have someone already."

Kai blushed bright red. "Well, I… I just haven't found the right person. That's all."

"Then, since I've got no one to send a letter to, would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

"Of course you can." Kai said, actually excited and trying his best to contain it.

Miguel laughed, offering Kai his hand again. Kai took it, and they walked back towards the diner hand-in-hand.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_To young for him they told her_

_Waitin for the love of the traveling soldier_

About a month later, Miguel left for a training camp. The two had often talked and hung out before he left.

Miguel may not be here, but he wasn't gone from Kai's life.

Some people tried to tell Kai not to get attached to this soldier, as they know the fate that most of them have. But Kai doesn't listen. He cares about Miguel - though he's not sure if its more than that - and he will not just forget about the blonde.

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When a litter says, a soldier's coming home _

And soon, as promised, Kai received a letter from him in a training camp. It read:

_**Dear Kai,**_

_**This place is crazy. There are a lot of guys my age, ready for the war and willing to do what it takes to fight and win. Training is rough and everyone wants to know what you look like because I talk about you so much.**_

_**Do you think you could send me a picture of yourself? Both to show everyone how lucky I am and to keep with me.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Miguel**_

Tears formed in Kai's crimson eyes as he smiled. Miguel was so honest and sincere. He decided to keep these letters someplace special.

With that, he went off to get a picture so he could mail it the next day.

Of course, Kai ended up sending several pictures to Miguel just in case he lost one… and because he couldn't decide which one he would like.

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart, might be love_

_And all of the things he was so scared of_

A couple of weeks after he sent his pictures along with a letter, another one from Miguel came.

_**Dear Kai,**_

_**I love the pictures, especially the one of you sitting on our pier with a kitten in your lap. I showed them to all the guys. They all called you cute but I know better. I told them that you may be cute to them but to me you're beautiful. I keep the pictures close to me always, though I only carry one so I don't wreck them all.**_

_**You know, I haven't told anyone this but I'm really scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this war. The only thing that keeps me going is the thought that if I help fight in the war then I'm protecting you.**_

Kai felt tears gather in his eyes as he read the letter.

_Said when it getting rough over here_

_I think of that day sitting down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I would be able to write for a while_

Kai wiped away his tears and continued reading.

_**Things have been getting really rough over here and whenever that happens I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close me eyes and picture your pretty smile. And whenever I think of you or look at the pictures I get this feeling in my heart… I think it might be love.**_

_**Don't worry but it might be a while until I can write to you again.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Miguel**_

Kai gave a tiny watery smile. Love huh?

A couple of years later, much had happened. The war was over. Many letters had been exchanged. Love had blossomed. That was the good news. But with good news comes the bad news. Miguel had been pronounced missing some time a year ago, just before the war ended.

Kai was never the same person after.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Two young for him they told her_

_Waitin for the love of the traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end _

_Waitin for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When a letter says a soldier's coming home_

Everyday was a struggle. Working at the diner where they first met. Walking past their pier. Crying every night for his loss. His friends tried to help. They thought that Kai could learn to get over the soldier if he dated other people, so they set him up with various dates but to no avail. And they soon stopped.

Kai turned them down. He didn't want anyone else. No, he was still in love with his traveling soldier.

Most nights he spent alone, often going through and rereading all of Miguel's letters, but not tonight.

Tonight, he was invited to a local football game by a few of his friends who were worried about his well-being. Kai didn't even know about it until Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ray, his four best friends, showed up at his front door thirty minutes before the game started and dragged him out.

Kai sat and pouted in his seat. They had dragged him out of his house and now, here he sat, on freezing cold bleachers in mid-December.

Soon the anthem was sung and the Lord's Prayer said.

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads _

_For a list local Vietnam dead._

The game was getting ready to start when an older man stepped forwards. He removed his hat and said into the microphone. "Will everyone please bow your heads for a list of local war deaths."

Deaths? Kai's heart almost stopped right then and there. His friends stiffened beside him, knowing that this could easily break Kai for good. He became depressed as soon as Miguel was pronounced missing, what will happen if he's pronounced dead?

There were ten names read. None of them were even remotely similar to 'Miguel Lavalier'.

Kai gave a sigh of relief. So long as Miguel wasn't pronounced dead, he would wait for him.

Then he heard the faint sound of someone crying softly. Immediately becoming concerned, Kai told his friends that he would be right back and then proceeded to walk down till he was under the bleachers.

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read and nobody really cared_

_But a pretty littler girl, with a bow in her hair._

He saw that it was a teen around his age wearing a baseball cap. He recognized it as Michael.

He right away went over to the other teen and gave him a small hug.

"I know how you feel. I've lost someone to." He whispered.

Michael returned the hug. "Rick's gone. I can't be-believe it…" he whispered, heart brokenly.

Kai stood, and let the other teen cry. He knew that Michael loved Rick, an older teen that was nineteen when he went to war. The two had been dating since Michael started high school as he was a bit younger than Rick and they knew that Rick would eventually go off to war.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Two young for him they told her_

_Waitin for the love of the traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end _

_Waitin for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When a letter says a soldier's coming home_

"Kai Hiwatari? Is there anyone by the name of Kai Hiwatari in the crowd tonight?" asked the announcer. Kai looked in the direction of the field, confused.

Kai broke away from the other teen and said, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Things seem to have their own way of working out."

"Thanks Kai." Michael whispered. He knew Kai was in the same boat as him. Well, almost. Miguel was missing and no one was sure if he was dead or alive. And that was rough on Kai's heart and soul.

Kai nodded and went up to the stairs and walked towards the announcer in the middle of the field.

"Ah! There he is!" he said, spotting Kai easily by his exotic looks. "We have a very special surprise for you Kai. Please look over there." He pointed to the closet goal post.

Kai glanced toward it, at first seeing nothing. Then he saw something so familiar it nearly broke his heart.

The site of blonde hair with baby blue eyes and army greens greeted him.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Two young for him they told her_

_Waitin for the love of the traveling soldier_

Miguel smiled tiredly. "Hey Kai."

"Miguel!" Kai cried, tears of joy running down his face.

Miguel began a slow jog toward him while Kai broke into a sprint.

When the two met, Miguel lifted Kai up in his arms, joyfully. "I'm back Kai! I'm back!" he said, tears forming in his own eyes.

He then lowered the shorter teen closer to himself and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Kai smiled happily when he was finally lowered to the ground. Miguel was home.

His traveling soldier… was finally home.

_Our love will never end _

_Waitin for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When a letter says a soldier's coming home_

The End

* * *

So, was it any good? I know it was rather rushed but I wrote it in about an hour. I just wanted to get it finished and put up.

I know that Miguel is actually the one that should have died but I just couldn't do it. I tried but I kept making myself cry so I change it a bit.

And as for Miguel's last name. It was a guess. I couldn't remember it so if I'm wrong please let me know. And if I'm right… well let me know anyway.

So please, review and tell me if it was any good or not.

Thanks!

Tenshi-chan ^_^


End file.
